Rain is just water
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Haruka siempre pensó que Rin era como una tormenta de verano. Drabble.


_Pequeño drabble rinharu que escribí de madrugada porque las tormentas siempre me inspiran. Espero que os guste._

 **Disclaimer:** Free! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Haruka siempre pensó que Rin era como una tormenta de verano.

Llegó sin avisar, de forma imprevisible. Como esas tormentas que uno no se da cuenta de que tiene encima hasta que no escucha el primer trueno, ensordecedor y estridente.

Estridente, así era su risa. ¿Por qué se reía tanto? Haruka nunca había conocido a nadie que sonriera tanto por las cosas más insignificantes. Ni siquiera Nagisa. Pero a Rin, cada pequeño detalle le entusiasmaba. La mayor parte del tiempo, Haruka lo encontraba irritante. Y sin embargo, una parte de él le admiraba. Porque veía cosas que otros no veían, y a veces se preguntaba cómo sería ver el mundo a través de esos ojos rojizos tan vivaces. ¿Dejaría de ser un lugar gris, aburrido y _normal_?

Sí, antes de que pudiera hacer nada por buscar refugio, Rin llegó para empapar el mundo de Haruka. Para ponerlo patas arriba, para iluminarlo con un esplendor que podría rivalizar con el fulgor de los relámpagos en una tormenta veraniega. Y como éstas, se desató con fuerza, con toda su intensidad disponible en un corto periodo de tiempo. Demasiado corto para Haruka, que no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar, que asumir que no tenía otro remedio que mojarse porque ya era tarde para ponerse a cubierto.

Pero Haruka también descubrió que no le importaba tanto mojarse. Era, de hecho, refrescante.

Refrescante, era una buena palabra para describir la personalidad de Rin. Si le preguntaran, Haruka diría que su vida era como una línea recta: absolutamente rutinaria y corriente, sin salirse del renglón en ningún momento. Hasta que llegó Rin, para convertir esa línea recta en un batiburrillo de rayajos en todas direcciones: rectas, curvas, del derecho, del revés, adelante, atrás. Ya no sabía qué era arriba ni qué era abajo. Y descubrió que tampoco le importaba. Si él le guiaba, no se perdería en medio de ese caos.

Sí, Rin era como una tormenta de verano: impredecible, intensa, revitalizando a su paso el mundo seco y árido que deja la estación estival. Renovándolo y dejando tras de sí un mundo nuevo, más fresco y agradable.

Pero como las tormentas de verano, no vino para quedarse. Llegó para desbaratar en un momento el mundo de Haruka, para mostrarle una vista que nunca antes había contemplado. Y cuando Haruka ya estaba calado hasta los huesos, se marchó, tan rápido como había aparecido. Le dejó allí, empapado, sin saber cómo volver a su vida normal y aburrida, a ese mundo donde el viento no soplaba como un vendaval enfurecido y donde, sin él, no podía ver las cosas que se escondían a los ojos de cualquiera que no fuera Rin.

Al principio, Haruka pensó que podría sobreponerse a la sequía. Después de todo, había tormentas todos los años. Pero pasó un verano, y otro, y otro más, y seguía sin llover. Haruka tuvo que acostumbrarse, aprender de nuevo a escribir en línea recta dentro del renglón. Aunque a veces, se salía un poquito; no podía evitarlo. Y por más que pasaba la goma de borrar, seguían quedando marcas fuera de la raya.

Así, impredecible como era, la tormenta llegó de nuevo cuando Haruka menos lo esperaba: en pleno invierno. En un primer momento, no le importó si pescaba una pulmonía; aún se resistía a dejar el paraguas en casa. Pero esta vez no era refrescante sino helada. Traía consigo un frío que a Haruka se le metió hasta el alma.

Por eso, no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar las ventanas. Así, la lluvia no podría alcanzarle. Y Haruka no volvió a abrirlas, ni en verano ni en invierno. No importaba cuan molesto resultara el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el cristal, hasta llegar a ser ensordecedor, de modo que tenía que taparse los oídos para no regresar a ese verano de noches iluminadas por rayos que atravesaban raudos el cielo y sonrisas igual de agudas y resplandecientes.

Porque Haruka había decidido definitivamente que no le gustaban las tormentas. Al menos, no las que lo dejaban todo encharcado para después quedarse solo limpiando el desastre.


End file.
